Snow and Fluff
by AcidColored
Summary: Pyro is exited for the first snow of the year. Engineer agrees to go out and play with him in the frozen sky water. He is rewarded with alone time later. Medic also joins in and proves that he's not to old to throw a few snow balls.


'First Snow Fall' was a prompt I found and well I didn't want to leave it unanswered so I wrote this little tid bit.

Warning for Pyro and Engineer fluff.

* * *

Small white flakes drifted past the window. Engineer smirked and pulled his thick hardly used winter boots on. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

The sounds of hurried boots on hard wood echoed down the hall and into Engineer's room. A soft rapping on his door drew his attention. "Come in." He said standing from his bed.

The door opened to reveal the teams Pyro. He had some kind of thin jacket pulled over his suit and a red knitted hat pulled over the top of his gas mask. He waved nervously.

"I know what ya want. I'll be out soon. Just lookin' for my gloves." Engineer reassured his friend.

Pyro bounced on his heels before hurrying in to try and help look. After moving a few boxes, that were packed with spare parts and wires, they found the missing gloves. Pyro bend down to grab them and Engineer placed a hand on the firebug's back.

The slightly taller man jumped slightly at the sudden touch.

"Oh, sorry. Still workin' on the touching thing." Engineer withdrew his hand and smiled. "Sorry, hun." Though they had been dating for a few weeks, Pyro was still pretty jumpy about letting Engineer touch him. He would set on Engineer's lap and even hold hands with him when they would talk but it had to be the Pyro to start the touching. He was nervous, but Engineer was patient and could wait.

Pyro looked down ashamed of the fact he stilled jumped when his boyfriend touched him.

Engineer shifted his feet awkwardly. "Well lets go then. Don't wanna wait to long." He said trying to change the subject.

Pyro nodded his head eagerly seeming glad for the change of topic. The duo made their way down the short hallway in the door.

"Ya got on some kinda undershirt right?" Engineer questioned.

"Mhm!" Pyro muttered a response. He sounded a bit offended at the fact that Engineer would think he was so careless.

"Well 'lright." Engineer opened the old wooden door and released Pyro into the fresh snow. He stepped around tentatively before stopping and crouching over a small pile of snow.

"Fine somethin' interestin'?" Engineer asked drawing closer to the crouched figure. "Hey, mind if I-" He was cut off by a lightly packed snow ball meeting the left side of his face. He was silent for a moment. "Oh ya gonna be like that, huh?" He scooped up a small hand full of the powdery new snow and tried to compact it into a ball.

Pyro chuckled and rushed off to hide behind a few snow covered crates. Engineer aimed at the small puff ball on top of Pyro's winter cap. Right when Pyro glanced up to see where Engineer was, he was hit in the face.

"Got ya!" Engineer called from his place by a small hill. He gathered up another ball ready to throw it at the rubber clad man. Seriously, Engineer would never understand why he would still be wearing that in this weather.

"Vhat are you doing?" A thick German accent called over to the short man.

"Me an' Pyro were havin' some fun in the snow. Ain't no crime in that." Engineer answered standing up with the evidence being packed together in his hands.

"Zere is not. Just try not to get sick. I don't want to have to deal viz more zan just ze Scout." Medic said as he walked back to the base's door. He paused to look at Pyro who was holding a snow ball and poised to throw it at the teams medic. "I dare you." Medic chimed out right before getting hit in the face with the packed ball of snow. Medic's face dropped.

Engineer paused before looking over to the firebug then back to the doctor. "H-he didn't mean anything by it, Doc. Im sure it was all in good fun." He tried to cover but was hit in the shoulder with a snow ball.

Medic smirked at the laborer. "Zere is no crime in it." He said after gathering up another hand full.

Pyro's cheerful cries could be heard as he threw another ball at the medic. Medic dodged and hurled another ball at Pyro. Pyro drew his shoulder. A less valuable place to get struck than his chest. Engineer chuckled and threw another ball of snow at Medic. Several more loosely packed balls flew threw the air; Only a few hitting their target.

"Doktor?" Heavy asked peaking out from the door.

"Vhat Heavy?" Medic looked over to the large man. "I'm kind of busy at ze moment."

"Scout's fever came back. I thought you would like to know" Heavy closed the door as he stepped out onto the snow covered earth. He waited patiently for Medic's response. Medic dropped his snow ball and sighed. He was getting too old for child's play anyway.

He dusted the snow from his hands onto his pants. "If he hadn't decided zat it vould be a good idea to run zrough ze snow in his underpants zen maybe he wouldn't be sick in ze first place.." Medic said looking back over to Engineer and Pyro who were standing there waiting. "I'm coming." He said following Heavy into the base with a sigh.

"We'll i guess it's just you and me then Pyro." Engineer said shifting again to keep his balance on the slick ground.

Pyro shrugged and threw his half formed ball onto the ground. "Mh cmld." He said walking over to Engineer.

"Had enough already? I was expectin' ya ta want ta stay out longer," Engineer chuckled and began walking the the base entrance. "Nothin' wrong with that though. I could have went in earlier."

Both men made their way inside, dropped their hats, winter coats, and scarfs on the all too domestic coat rack and made their way to Engineer's room. The door swung open with a light creak as they entered.

Engineer set down on his bed to take off his boots and Pyro joined him. With both gloves and boots tossed to the side Engineer motioned for Pyro to lock the door. With a nod the man did just that then moved back to set on the bed again and unzipping his suit half way. Then the mask came up and off. Pyro placed it gently on the night stand.

He looked over to Engineer shyly. "Hey…Do you mind if we try cuddling?"

"W-what?" The worker choked out. "Are ya sure your alright with that?"

Pyro was quiet for a moment before he continued to unzip his suit. "Yeah." With the suit discarded and the Pyro's long sleeved under shirt and baggy sweater pants exposed he pulled his legs up to him before pulling them back down again to try and mask how awkward he felt.

"Ya can put it back on if ya don't feel up to it." Engineer pushed. "We don't have ta. I'm fine with waiting til-"

"If I don't push what make's me comfortable I'll never get over it." Pyro interrupted. "I need to do this." He scooted a bit closer to Engineer.

The shorter man stayed still waiting for Pyro to make another move.

"Engie… C-…could you maybe touch me first?" Pyro asked closing his eyes.

Engineer's small smile turned into a concerned line. "Sure thing hun." He reached one of his large callused hands up to pat his Pyro's shoulder.

Pyro fought the urge to flinch away and relaxed into it after a few seconds. He looked over to see Engineer looking at him with a small smile and tried to smile back before moving a bit closer to the bald man. His arm slowly dropped down Pyro's back. Pyro moved a bit closer and Engineer scooted over so he was by the wall.

"This good?" He asked and Pyro just nodded as he slid till he was laying down on his side facing away from Engineer.

Pyro took a deep breath before grabbing onto Engineer's arm, which had been taken away when Pyro started moving to lay down. He reached over and placed the smaller man's arm around him. His body began to heat up at the contact.

Engineer could feel Pyro slightly shaking. "Hey, jus' calm down. Ain't no harm join' ta come ta you." He cooed in to the back of Pyro's head.

Pyro took a deep breath and relaxed into the feeling of being loosely held. He rubbed his thumb over Engineer's hand, feeling all the small nicks and old scars. His scared fingers slowly made their way till they were intwined in the thicker ones, belonging to Engineer.

The shorter man pulled Pyro closer to him and the taller man froze for a second before forcing himself to relax. The strong arms of the shorter man held him close and he could feel the warmth between their bodies as they just laid there, fully clothed.

Engineer sighed as he breathed in Pyro's scent. He felt something bump his foot and tried to glance down but his arm was in the way of him seeing fully. His foot got bumped again so he lifted it and felt, what he assumed was a foot, slide under it. He smirked. Pyro was really being adventurous today. Maybe he could even get a kiss in before Pyro fell asleep.

Engineer leaned over and pressed a tender kiss on the back on Pyro's neck an dwelt the slight tense of muscles as soon as his lips met the sensitive skin. He pulled away a bit quicker than he would have liked. Maybe he should have asked first.

He was about to apologize when Pyro's voice chimed in. "H-hey Engie?" The soft voice questioned.

"What is it?" He answered hoping that Pyro wasn't mad. He didn't sound mad, just a bit unsure.

"Can you…do that again?" The hand holding his tightened a tad.

Engineer closed his eyes and smiled. "Sure can." He leaned forward and kissed the base of the pyromaniac's neck. The tensing of muscles was less than it had been last time. He pulled back and before leaving to rest his head on his pillow he rubbed his cheek on his neck and then kissed it again.

Pyro made a small sound of what must have been a content sigh. "Thanks."

The two laid there for a few minutes longer before Engineer noticed the soft muffled sounds of snoring. He smiled and moved in a bit closer to the warm body in front of him. "G'night Pyro." He muttered after placing another soft kiss on Pyro's neck.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't long enough and for Medic acting a bit ooc. I just thought e deserved a bit of love too.

Oh and if your wondering why Scout ran out into the snow in nothing but his underpants...well lets go with Demo dared him but thats another story.

I really hope I'm not getting any one's hopes up for that.


End file.
